


Believe I've Ruined Everything

by animemillions



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, it's a sad one though and i'm a little sorry, zimbits probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animemillions/pseuds/animemillions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote while I was still sad about yesterday's update. Sorry y'all lol.</p><p>Title taken from Stars by The Swellers. It is a sad sounding song that pairs well with all this sad stuff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Believe I've Ruined Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote while I was still sad about yesterday's update. Sorry y'all lol.
> 
> Title taken from Stars by The Swellers. It is a sad sounding song that pairs well with all this sad stuff.

Jack can’t do it. He takes one look at the blue and white confetti on his jersey and bolts. He’s sure (he hopes) that everyone will be too caught up in their own emotions to notice. Panicking, he realizes there’s nowhere to for him to go in a stadium that he’s not used to. Especially not one full of so many people that are happy he lost.

x

Jack looks down again. There’s still confetti. It has moved just enough to cover the C on his jersey. Disgusted, he rips it off and throws it over whatever is closest. That damn confetti may not come off, but his jersey most certainly will.

x

Jack shoves through the nearest door. He found the loading dock (thank god). It’s quieter. He knows now that he’s tucked far enough into the stadium that he won’t hear the celebration anymore. And, more importantly, far enough back that he can cry in peace.

x

Jack screwed up. If he can’t win one college playoff game, then how can he play in the NHL? This stadium is supposed to be his new Faber. The Falconers contract still on his desk at the Haus is now one giant question mark. If he can’t do something so simple, he’ll never win the Cup.

x

Jack tries to take a deep breath. It is labored, shaky, and he chokes trying to fight back another sob. Tears still burn in his eyes, but he tries his best to make them stop. He goes again to slow his breathing when he hears footsteps and the door he came though creak open. It’s his worst nightmare part two, but he turns around anyway.

x

Bitty sees confetti that the janitors missed. Just a few pieces here and there a little farther away from the others. Hoping that his hunch is right, Bitty follows the the stray pieces. He almost walks past a darkened hallway when a Samwell jersey catches his eye. More of the tissue he’d been following still clinging to the shoulders (though most of it had ended up on the floor). Looking to his right, Bitty pushes the door to the loading dock open and finds Jack sitting there just like he’d been hoping. He wasn’t prepared for was the look on Jack’s face as he turned around, the redness of his eyes, or the fresh tears welling up in them. Bitty makes a beeline for the pallets that Jack has taken up residence on, throws an arm around him, and pulls him in close. Bitty holds him. He holds him and they cry together.


End file.
